Visitor
by A Child of Earth
Summary: A youngling is sent to live with Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, causing all sorts of problems. Obi-wan's POV
1. First night

_**Authors Note- **You may recognise this story from Broken-Compass (or Obi-gon Jinnobi). I wrote this over two years ago and recently found it. I am in the process of rewriting it, but I didn't want that account anymore, so I made a new one. Here's the link to the original story:_

_.net/s/3817596/1/The_Visitor_

_Thanks,_

_Ignaito_

--

"Do you believe in magic?" He asked me.

The small, tentative question floated up from below me, from the youngling- Charro- that had been assigned to stay with us for a few weeks due to an accident in his sleeping quarters. Something about an infestation of Gizkas, I had heard. I looked up from my Datapad, setting it on the table beside me.

He looked up at me with large, questioning eyes that only a child could possess, and I smiled gently.

"What do you mean 'magic', youngling? Do you mean the Force?"

He shook his head, bright red hair flopping from side to side. He fiddled with his hands uncertainly, biting on his lower lip.

"Something other then the Force, Master Kenobi." He said softly, obviously distracted. I moved in my seat, trying to think back. I had often pondered the matter when I had been a Padawan, on Melida/Daan and other similar situations. I still had not come to a conclusion on the matter; it had been years since I had thought about it last.

"I'm not sure, Charro. None of us can really say there is or isn't, but we do know that the force is in fact very real. We can feel it all around us." I replied thoughtfully. Still looking unsatisfied, he nodded quickly and sat down on the chair beside my own, looking over my shoulder.

"So…what are, um, you doing?" He asked, looking at my Datapad curiously. I chuckled lightly, showing him the pages and pages of briefing. It wasn't an easy job, being a General, not one I would wish to inflict upon anyone.

"There are two planets out in the outer rim that continually fight, Charro," I explained, "We are trying to restore peace there so we can get their help in the war, but it is proving to be very difficult."

He looked down at the text, probably consuming as much as he could. He was known among his age-group to be a very fast learner.

He looked up at me finally, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Why don't they just say sorry?"

It was such a child's answer, so simple, so easy, yet so difficult. If everybody would just say sorry, the force-forsaken war would be over.

There would be complete peace, no anger or hatred…natural death. I sighed softly.

"I wish they could youngling. They just don't know how."

We sat in silence for a few moments, before our silent thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my Padawan entering our shared apartment.

Anakin stood at the door, looking like he'd been doing 'saber katas all afternoon. Which, thinking about it, he probably had. He looked between Charro and I, frowning slightly.

_//You do realise there is a youngling sitting on the couch?// _Anakin sent through our bond, and I could sense that he wasn't very happy, to say the least.

Anakin had never liked children; nearly all of the young age groups seemed to be intimidated by him. Maybe it was his title as a commander of the fleet at such a young age, or possible it was his powerful presence within the force.

//_Yes Anakin, I am aware//_

I think Charro picked up that we where communicating through our bond, so I cleared my throat, gesturing to Anakin.

"Charro, this is my Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. Anakin, this is Initiate Charro. He will be staying with us for the next few weeks."

Charro stood up, looking up at Anakin with awe filled eyes. Anakin shot him a quick glare, before grunting and walking out of the room. He stopped at the door to his quarters, and not turning to face me, he asked, "Where exactly will _he _be staying?"

I glanced at Charro, who seemed on the verge of tears. I sighed mentally, leaving a note for myself to give Anakin some education in how to _not _upset the younglings every time he spoke.

"He'll be staying in your room, Padawan." I said sternly, mentally telling him not to push it and that we would talk about it later. He grunted under his breath softly, before walking into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Waves of frustration and anger hit me through the bond, and not for the first time I had to wonder what Qui-gon had seen in him. I sighed softly, turning back to Charro, who looked up at me silently.

"He doesn't like me, does he?" He murmured, turning his bright blue eyes down to his boots.

I frowned, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Come on; let's go unpack your things, alright?"

Charro nodded, smiling half-heartedly, before heading to the other side of the room to unpack.

--

The rest of the day passed without much incident, much to my relief. Anakin stormed around the apartment, slamming doors and generally making my life miserable, but I did all I could to make sure that Charro was not affected by this.

It was his recreation day, so he had no classes, which made it a little difficult for me, but he entertained himself with some old circuitry boards that I had fiddled with as a Padawan. I scanned through Datapad after Datapad, trying to absorb all the material rather unsuccessfully. I was distracted- distracted by the little boy in front of me.

He was so quiet, so reserved, so unlike Anakin. He reminded me of Qui-gon in ways- I wondered if would be chosen. He seemed so…empty of talent and heart at a first glance, but when you got closer, it was like the gates where opened and a dam of love and care flowed out.

I glanced at my Crono, grimacing slightly. I was meant to put him to bed nearly half an hour ago. I tapped him gently on the shoulder, and he looked up at me, attentive as always.

"Time for bed, young one."

He walked quietly into Anakin's room, glancing nervously over at Anakin's sleep couch. He seemed to be asleep, which I was grateful for. Tucking Charro in, I smiled softly.

"Sleep well, child."

I walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind me.

"Sleep well."

--

Please remember to review! It's nice to know that people are actually reading my Fanfiction.

ebonnici12Page 3 of 3


	2. At peace

**Authors note: **I forgot to add a disclaimer on my last chapter so all the canon characters in my story (excluding Charro, Taj and a few of Charro's friends) belong to Gorge Lucas. Siri, Garen, Bant and Fergus belong to Jude Watson, and are characters from the series Jedi Apprentice and Jedi Quest.

Please don't sue me- I mean no harm to you.

Apart from that, I wanted to say thanks for the reviews- I really appreciate them. Enjoy chapter two!

--

It seemed all would be peaceful for the night, so I decided to take the little spare time I had to meditate. It had been nearly a week since I had last done it, and it felt nice to open up and clear my mind. What seemed like minutes, but in reality was hours, I awoke, hearing a faint tapping on the front door to our apartment.

I sprung to my feet and strode over to the door. At this hour, it wouldn't be just a social visit, I didn't think. I palmed open the door to see Siri standing outside, obviously just back from a mission. Her blond hair was in mess, sticking out in all directions and dirt encrusting her tunic. She carried a small pack- a standard issue survival pack by the looks of it.

"Hey, Obi."

I smiled softly, predicting her words. "Need to crash here?"

She nodded once, stepping inside the door. I moved into the small kitchen, putting the small dented kettle on the stove. She collapsed into the couch, picking at a few loose threads in the material.

"I thought you meant to be on duty for another month." I murmured. She glanced over to me, smiling softly.

"Turns out the entire reason for the war were based on a rumour. The Republic intervened quickly enough."

"How many lost?"

She paused for a moment, smile fading from her face. We both knew the answer- too many. Always too many. Siri never took the deaths lightly; she always had a hard time after being on duty.

"You want to talk about it?" I said gently, sitting next to her.  
"I-I'll be fine." She sniffed, running her hands through her hair.

I pushed the cup of tea into her hands, squeezing her upper forearm gently. No words could be said. We both sat it silence, but it wasn't to stay like that for long.

I heard a crash and a small yelp, as well as a saber emitting. I ran into Anakin's room, Siri right on my tail.

Anakin stood, holding Charro of the ground by his wrist, his saber in his other hand. Charro was whimpering softly, obviously scared out of his mind.

Anakin dropped the youngling, deactivating his lightsaber, before looking over at me.

"Get. Him. Out." He snarled, tossing his saber onto his bed.

"Padawan, I think-"

"Obi-wan- please."

Charro had come over and was clutching at my hand, terrified. I put my hand on his shoulders, walking out of the room. "Come with me Charro, you can sleep in my room, alright?"

He nodded once, keeping his eyes down.

Siri leant against the wall, biting her lip. I mouthed _'I'll be back', _and took him into my room. It was pretty clean, all things considered, but not nearly enough room for an extra bed.

"Wait! I left T-Toddy in_ his_ room!" Charro cried fearfully, glancing in the direction of Anakin's room.

I sighed softly. "I'll go get him, alright?"

I strode out of the room, glancing at Siri. She smiled sympathetically. I walked into Anakin's room, grimacing when I heard him grumble, "What do you want?" I bent down to retrieve the stuffed wookie, or Toddy as he was more affectionately known as, and Charro's blanket.

"I want you to think about tonight, Anakin."

Grunt.

"Extra mediation may be in order."

Quiet curse under breath.

"Goodnight…Anakin."

I listened for any sort of reply, but there was silence. I placed Toddy next to the almost asleep child. He had curled up on my bed and obviously wasn't about to move. I placed the warm covers over him, smiling softly.

"Sleep well, child."

Siri waited in the main room, ever patience, eyes twinkling in the dim light. A small smile tugged at her lips as I flopped down into my armchair. Whoever said that it was easier to be the student then the teacher was quite correct.

"You've changed, Obi." She said softly, using her pet name for me.

"Have I?"

She nodded once, keeping her eyes fixed on the cup.

"How's Anakin going?"

I paused, frowning slightly. By the books, he was near perfect. He did his `saber katas, he attended his classes and excelled in nearly every area.

"Good, I suppose."

"Suppose?"

"He gets…very agitated." I finished, exhaling.

She nodded once again, taking a sip of her tea. We sat in silence, both thinking our own thoughts.

"Did you hear what happened to Garen's Padawan?"

"Yeah. I saw Garen the other day. He was a mess."

It was terrible. The boy- Taj- had been a talented pilot and was amazing when it cam to figuring out battle strategies. A separatist undercover agent had destroyed the engine core- the Padawan's ship had exploded mid-way into take off, killing the student and a small squad of troopers.

It was a wake up call for the Masters- without realising it; most of us grew close to our students.

"How's Fergus?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. She looked up, eyes still sad but a glow of happiness and pride shown through.

"He's going very well. He misses Taj, but he's getting past it."

I smiled, taking her empty cup away. She yawned, glancing at her crono.

"Maybe I should leave," She laughed, "You've already got a zoo and a half here."

"You don't have to. You are welcome anytime."

She reached over, patting my hand.  
"Thanks, Obi."

I brought out Charro's small inflatable mattress for her, insisting that she let me sleep on the floor. She agreed eventually.

"Night Obi."

"Good night Siri."

I rested my head against my pillow, feeling for the first time in months a sense of calm.

We slept peacefully.

--

Remember to review! It's nice knowing that people actually read my work!

ebonnici12Page 3 of 3


	3. Vision

Chapter three

--

**Authors note**: This is great: I really love the reviews. Makes me feel happy when I get positive feedback.

So, here's the third chapter of the story, just for you guys.

--

I awoke to fell something prodding me gently. I half opened an eye to see Charro standing over me, tears streaking down his face. Siri was sitting upright beside me, holding the child's hand. Toddy was hanging upside down from his arms.

"Are you alright Charro?"

He nodded once, roughly brushing the tears away with his sleeve. I patted next to me. He sat down beside me, and Siri glanced at me.  
_Nightmare, _She mouthed silently.

"Did you have a nightmare, youngling?" I asked, and he hesitantly nodded in reply.

"Sort of." He whispered.

"Can you tell Master Kenobi what it is?" Siri probed gently, crossing her legs. She brushed her hair behind her ears

He looked almost terrified, but he told us regardless.

"There was lots of fire and l-lava and there was an S-Sith and a Jedi. They were fighting and-and I didn't know what to do. H-he was so angry."

He sniffed, burrowing into my clothes, trying to find some sort of comfort. I wrapped my arms around the child. Siri had her comm out to call Master Yoda. If this was a vision, he'd be able to tell. And what the child was describing- it had to be important. I myself had had some terrifying visions myself when I was young, and I rarely got over them.

"Do you want a hot chocolate, Charro?" I murmured, lifting his chin up gently. He nodded, his red hair bouncing. I smiled, walking over to the stove. It only took a few minutes, and the scent of it calmed all of us.

'_A good cup of hot chocolate will solve any dilemma._' I remembered Qui-gon saying to me. The youngling was half asleep when I took it over to him, but he took it in his tiny hands.

Right on cue, there was a faint tapping at the door- Master Yoda. He walked in, sitting down beside us, his ears pricked. His eyes were only for Charro. Yoda gestured for us to leave the room. We did, both walking towards the door of the apartment.

"A dream, I hear you had, Child."

--

We walked for what seemed like hours, ending up in one of the smaller gardens; one that my friends and I had inhabited when we were younger. If it had changed, it had changed very little. The small brook still bubbled down the side, and the small trees swayed softly in the artificial breeze. It was cold tonight, and I wrapped my outer cloak around me for extra warmth.

We both sat down on the neat grass, averting each others eyes. It was awkward, and we knew it was going to be, so why we decided to walk was beyond me. Siri spoke first, her head tucked down, her golden hair falling over her shoulders.

"I missed you Obi-wan."

Her signature was so distant, so lonely. Talking about Fergus seemed to help, but it was only putting a bandaid on a broken bone.

"I missed you, too."

She moved over beside me, resting her head against my shoulder. I felt my heart speed up, and tried desperately to smother its frantic beating- which was a vain attempt, to say the least. Her eyes closed over, and I tried not to pay attention then that.

I knew what she wanted, but I couldn't. We had already promised each other…and I don't break promises. But I couldn't push her away. I felt my eyes burn with oncoming tears, and my voice went horse.

"Don't break the promise, Si."

She looked up at me desperately, and I tried to tear my gaze away from her. In the end I just closed my eyes, sitting with my hands beside me.

"What about Fergus?"

She stopped and took a shaky breath. I knew I was out of the deep water, for now at least.

"I'm so stupid." She whispered.

"Not stupid; human." I corrected, rubbing her back gently, "We can't help being human."

We stood up, and I glanced at my crono. It had been two hours, and I suspected that Yoda would be done.

I smoothed Siri's hair gently, passing her a tissue which had been sitting at the bottom of my pocket.

"It'll be alright, okay?"

"'Kay."

And I prayed to the force that, somehow, it would be.

--

We walked back to apartment in silence, keeping our distance between us. I hadn't realised that I still had feelings for her. It had been years…I had been so wrapped up with Anakin's training after Qui-gon's death, I hadn't had time to think about things like that.

I glanced over at Siri. She kept her face blank, but I knew she was in pain. The way she walked, the way she held her head… I just knew, and I felt terrible for causing it. I sighed mentally. I suppose this is why the Jedi where forbidden to form attachments. Love was so complex and confusing…one could study it his whole life and still not understand it. _Much like the Force. _I reflected.

We came to the door, knocking quietly. We were welcomed in by another voice, one that I soon recognised as Master Windu's. It was getting ridiculously crowded in the small apartment; Yoda, Charro, Anakin, Siri, Master Windu and I.

Charro sat in the middle of the room, clutching the small cup that I had given to him earlier. His eyes lit up when he saw me, and I smiled encouragingly back. Master Windu was having a quiet conversation with Yoda, and Anakin was sitting at the bench, staring down at the floor. It didn't looked like he had slept well either.

I walked over to Anakin, touching his lower arm gently to catch his attention. He looked up catiously.

"I-I said sorry to him. I was rude and defiant and I didn't mean to be so…vicious. It was wrong of me. I'm sorry Master." He stumbled over his words, but I knew he meant them.

"I forgive you, Anakin." I said softly, setting my hand on his shoulder. Yoda turned towards me, his face grim. I excused myself from Siri and Anakin, walking over to the other side of the room.

"A vision, the child has had."

"Is it of importance, Master?"

He looked at me almost with a look of disbelief. Amusing, because I had never seen the oldest of our Masters pull a face like that, and also worrying.

"This Sith that he speaks of, not to come yet, is he. Yet worry, I do. Come from inside, from the heart of the Jedi he will." He closed his eyes, ears drooping slightly.

I frowned, exhaling. It was bad…Charro would probably be watched by the council for years to come now.

"Leave, I must. Meditate on this, I will." Yoda beckoned to Master Windu, smiling gently towards Charro.

"Thankyou, Charro."

They walked out silently, leaving the four of us alone once more. I sighed again, before shooing Anakin back to bed. Charro must have walked back into my room amidst this, and Siri had fallen asleep in her favourite chair. I put a blanket over her shoulders, before taking up residence on the inflatable mattress.

We slept well.

--

I awoke to the sound of small bare feet padding through the apartment to the kitchen, and the fridge door opening. I smiled, climbing out of bed and walking into the kitchen. He stood in front of our ridicously large fridge, staring up at the thousands of beverages. He turned around, jumping when he saw me leaning against the bench.

"Mr. Obi-wan, Sir?"

"Yes, youngling?"

"Which one is…milk?"

--

End of Chapter three! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm in the process of writing Chapter four :D

ebonnici12/tmp/uploads/FF_Page 3 of 3


	4. Padawan?

**Chapter Four**

**--**

About a week passed, and all was going well. Charro had settled in, and believe it or not, Anakin was beginning to enjoy his company. Anakin sat at the table with Charro, teaching him some of the things he had picked up on Tatooine. Charro had already built a small remote, which flew around the apartment constantly, several times flying into either my head or holograms of mine.

I was meditating quietly in my room, trying to find-yet again- that sense of peace that Qui-gon was always was able to access. He had taught me well enough, but I still had trouble with the exercise. It didn't take long though before I was up again, walking out into the kitchen.

Anakin lay on the couch with Charro on his knees, spraying some antiseptic on a small cut on the boy's hand. Although he tried to hide it, he was obviously trying not to cry out. His eyes flicked over to me, and I smiled back encouraging

.

"There you go." Anakin said, wrapping a small colourful band-aid around the cut, "All good."

Charro climbed off his knee, smiling nervously. "Thanks." He murmured, walking back over to the table, wiping his eyes roughly.

He picked up the circuit board that I had given him, bringing it over to show me. There were more wires then there was originally, and a small holo projector was placed in the centre of the board.

"Look! I rerouted the energy source to the input, and now it's a holo projector!" Charro exclaimed, before launching into an in-depth explanation of how he built it.

Anakin leant on the wall behind him, watching the youngling, an amused expression on his face.

_//He's not so bad after all, is he?// _I asked Anakin through our bond, and he glanced up at me.

_//He's not as bad as I thought// _He murmured back to me silently, and I grinned and looked back down at Charro.

Wether Anakin thought it or not, I could see them so easily as Master and Padawan. I knew that that was one of Charro's greatest wishes, as much as he tried to hide it, and that it was becoming to be more important to Anakin.

"What do you think, Master Obi-wan?" Charro beamed up at me, pulling out of my thoughts.

"It's very good, Charro." I said quietly, smiling towards Anakin.

Suddenly my comlink vibrated in my pocket, and I grimaced. It was the council. Apparently an emergency meeting had been called, and I was required.

I explained it to Anakin, who merely shook it off. He was used to things like that.

"I'll take Charro to one of the gardens." Anakin offered, and I smiled.

"Thanks, Anakin. You two keep out of trouble, right?"

Anakin nodded, a twinkle of mischief in his eye.

"Of course, Master."

--

It turned out that my next mission had been cancelled, and that my break had been extended. Apart from that, they had been rather interested in Charro, each discussing his future. It became apparent that he had to be chosen as a Padawan soon- he would be too big a threat not to be on our side in this war.

"A teacher, he needs. But suitable, who would be?"

There was a moment of silence before I spoke.

"Anakin would be."

A heads turned in my direction, and I suddenly felt self conscious, like I had when I had been standing next to Qui-gon as a Padawan on a planet representing the Republic. I took a deep breath, before presenting my case.

"Think about it, who would be better then Anakin? Having a Padawan will be good for him, it'll calm him down a little. And Charro is already familiar with him, so he wouldn't feel uncomfortable. And there's another thing," I paused, frowning slightly, "Anakin has been thinking about asking him for nearly a week now. He tries to hide it from me, but it's not working." I chuckled softly.

The council members looked back to Yoda for an answer, before talking among themselves quietly. Yoda looked at me, before silencing the other members.

"Anger, Skywalker has. But Correct, Master Kenobi remains. A perfect teacher, Knight Skywalker will make."

I breathed a silent breath of relief, before bowing and leaving the council chambers.

My comlink buzzed again, and I picked it quickly.

"Kenobi here."

"Master, Charro's hurt. Badly. I don't know what to do." Anakin was on the other end of the line, choking on his words. My brain automatically flipped into overdrive.

"He's breathing?"  
"Yes, but he's loosing a lot of blood."

"Put lots of pressure of it, Anakin. Use your robe or your undertunic, okay? Where are you?"

"In the small garden on the right of the briefing room."

"I know the one. I'll be there in a second, Anakin. Hold on. Kenobi out."

--

Aye, it's a short one. But alas, Chapter Five will be up soon :)

Reviews- keep 'em coming!

ebonnici12Page 2 of 2


	5. In another state of mind

_**Important author's note**__: _Well, this is dramatic. I decided I didn't like the way that Charro found out about his destiny, so I've changed it completely. This chapter is not in Obi-wan's point of view, it's written in third person and it takes place while Charro's unconscious. In his mind, I guess you'd say. It'll change back to obi-wan's POV in the next chapter. This is going to be a short one, by the way :)

Enjoy the chappy and keep those reviews coming!

--

Charro walked alone in the small garden, his bare feet leaving no imprint on the soft earth. It had rained recently; droplets hung precariously on the ends of leaves and birds had started to emerge from the shelter of their homes. He moved silently to the centre of the garden, sitting down on a small stone bench, pulling his feet up.

He looked into the canopy above him, smiling slightly. He sat beneath a small blossom tree which brightly coloured flowers drifted down gently. Another figure walked into the garden, equally smiling at the lush growth around him.

He was tall for a human, with long brown hair that reached his shoulders, and pale blue eyes that shone brightly.

"Charro," He murmured, walking towards the young boy. Charro span, startled, frowning slightly.

The face was so familiar, yet seemed like a dream. He thought he had seen it before, in one of Master Obi-wan's holograms. And then he realised who the man was.

"Master Qui-gon?" The youngling asked in awe, small eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "I thought you were supposed to be dead."

Qui-gon smiled slightly, before sitting down beside Charro.

"I am Charro. And you are not, before you ask. But right now, I am visiting you. I need to tell you about your destiny, and of Anakin's."

"Sir…can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, youngling?"  
Charro sucked in a deep breath, summoning all his courage. If Qui-gon was dead, then that meant that Charro was one with the Force. It meant he could finally find out what he had been thinking about for so long, and he would get the truth, and nothing less.

"Am-Am I going to be Anakin's Padawan?"

The man paused for a moment, smiling softly.

"Well, you'll figure it out as we go along, alright?"

Charro nodded quickly, and sucked in a quick breath.

"'Kay."

"Alright, then. Where do I start…"

--

What seemed like hours to Charro passed as he listened to the fallen Jedi Master, but his attention did not waver once. He spoke of the things that had been in the boy's visions, and of the things he was yet to see. And from every minute with Qui-gon Jinn, Charro formed wisdom that was far beyond his years.

"So…I'm the bringer of light?" Charro murmured slowly, try to comprehend what Master Jinn was trying to say to him.

"Yes," Qui-gon replied, "You will be the only one who can stop Anakin turning to the Dark side."

They sat in silence, Charro trying to go over all of this in his mind. It was such a big task, yet he was the one who had been chosen. Why?

Qui-gon stood, looking towards the setting sun.

"Night falls," Qui-gon murmured, "And I must leave."

He turned back to Charro one last time, smiling.

"Do not forget, Charro."

"How could I?"

"How indeed?"

The Jedi Master chuckled, before bowing and walking towards the horizon, his image fading away slowly.

_Do not forget…_

_--_


	6. Relief

**Chapter Six**

Authors note: We're back to Obi-wan's POV, btw :) Charro was not 'with it' (as my friend Sam puts it) that entire one-with-the-force scene, if you hadn't worked it out yet. Oh dear. My chapters are getting shorter and shorter….sorry?

--

It had been six painstakingly long hours, but finally, the small bright blues eyes peaked out from underneath small eyelids, and the still body under the masses of blankets began to emerge. Anakin- who until then had been pacing around the room like an angry bantha- practically threw himself on top of the youngling, finding out if he was alright, saying sorry more then once (that would have to be the understatement of the year)

The healer quickly shooed Anakin away, checking on the youngling. It had been quite a fall- it was a miracle that he had only broken his leg and lost some blood. He had tripped on something, before rolling down two flights of stairs and through a glass statue in one of the gardens. Needless to say, he hadn't been in great shape when the healers had showed up and rushed him to the infirmary.

"Anakin?" Charro's voice croaked and he looked up, confused by the bright lights and noise around him. He sat up slowly, before the healer pressed him back down to the bed.

"You stay right there, Mr. I will get the little green troll himself down here if you try to take so much as one step out of this bed." The healer threatened, before setting about the usual double check over.

We were all relieved that he was alright- how quickly he had woken up was usually a good sign of quick recovery ahead. Bant came in from behind me with his medical records on a small wooden clipboard. She glanced down at them, laughing softly.

"It seems this isn't the first time that Charro has had to grace the halls of our wonderful facility because of his lack of grace. One fractured wrist, various bumps and bruises, cracked skull, and broken toe. That's quite a record for a youngling of his age."

"Sounds like someone else I know," I commented, allowing myself a small smile. I too had been a frequent visitor to the healer's wing, both as a youngling and later as Qui-gon's Padawan.

Bant laughed, clapping me on the shoulder.

"Well, I'm glad you're finally admitting your tendency for trouble, Master Oafy-wan."

"Whatever you say, my fishy friend," I commented mildly, flicking my eyes over to Anakin. He stood at the base of the bed, almost twitching with impatience. It wasn't in his nature to stand back and wait; he was more the take action and ask questions later type.

The healer finished up, nodding to Bant, who walked over to his bedside, glancing between her board and Charro.

"Well, Charro, it looks like you took quite a trip. How are you feeling?"

"It hurts" He croaked, wincing slightly.

"It will, my little friend, but not for long. You've been in the Bacta tanks, and we repaired your leg while you were unconscious. We can release you in two days, okay?"

Charro nodded slightly, yawning. Anakin stood up, moving into the chair next to his bed.

"I'm so sorry Charro; I didn't mean to hurt you-"

"It's okay."

Anakin smiled, despite his hurt. He leant over, hugging Charro awkwardly. I was about to talk to Bant again when I heard a last snippet of conversation whispered into Charro's ear.

"I'll bring you some food. It's disgusting in this place."

"I know. Especially the pudding. It's gross as!"

I laughed without meaning, disguising it as a cough when I caught surprised looks from Bant and Charro. Anakin, though, was not to be deceived. He simply shook his head, smiling softly. And that, I realised, was a miracle in itself. Before he met Charro, he rarely smiled like that.

I stood up, saying a brief goodbye to Charro, Anakin and Bant, deciding that the two needed to spend some time together.

I smiled all the way home.

---

What do you think? I really hope you like it .

The next one's for the Siri/Obi-wan people, so you CAN skip over it, I suppose, but it's the set up for the next fanfiction that I'm writing (The sequel to this :D)

ebonnici12


	7. Without You

**Chapter seven**

_iAuthor's note:/i _ I have to say right now, because this is a Siri/Obi-wan scene, you don't have to read it. But if you want to read my sequel, I suggest you read it. And it's not long, anywho. Thanks!

--

I stopped still when I saw Siri leaning against the door of my apartment, tears in her eyes. I walked over cautiously, pulling her into my arms when she was in reach. I noticed a small duffle bag at her feet, filled with assorted tunics and cloths, with a few holograms thrown in the mix. Her lightsaber was nowhere to be seen.

She offered no resistance to my embrace, just leant her head against my chest.

"What's wrong, Si?" I whispered.

She didn't reply, but instead pulled me into the small repairs closet across the hall from my apartment, shutting the door behind her. There was an uneasy moment of silence, and I suddenly had a terrible feeling.

She calmed her breathing, before speaking.

"I'm leaving."

"Are you on call?" Confusion rang out in my voice, and I frowned slightly. She had her good and bad missions, but to see her in tears meant it had to be terrible for her. I reached out to comfort when her voice whispered a sentence that I never wanted to hear. One that I myself had said to Qui-gon all those years ago, on the war-stricken Melida/Daan

"No. I'm leaving the Order."

"What?"

I felt my heart plunge, and then send my head into chaos. How could she- No, she couldn't! I wouldn't let her. What about her future? What about Fergus?

"Well, technically I've already left." She laughed bitterly.

"What about Fergus?" I scrambled for some control over the conversation.

"He's Garen's Padawan, now. Garen can take care of him better then I ever could."

"Where will you go?"

"I've heard that there's some slavery on the out rim. I'm going to get rid of it."

"Slavery? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Maybe. But I'm going to fix up something that needs fixing up. To pay the Order back for all the mistakes I made."

"What about me?" I whispered, and suddenly regretted it.

"You are destined to do great things, Obi. I will not let my…feelings…get in the way of that."

We stood in the gloom, voices seizing to say anything intelligent. Anything that I tried to say choked up in my throat, and I couldn't move. Siri leant in closer, placing her hands on my chest.

"Just promise me one thing, Obi-wan. Don't follow me. i_Promise/i _me."

"I promise" I whispered, feeling the tears roll down my face.

She took a step back, before leaning in again.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, before kissing me gently on the lips. "Goodbye, Obi-wan Kenobi. Good luck."

She pushed the door open, grabbing her bag and running down the hall, towards the hanger bay, leaving me in the cold, empty gloom of the closet.

"Goodbye…Siri."

ebonnici12


	8. A Knight and a preposal

**bChapter eight/b**

_iAuthors note:/i _I felt so ridiculously sad after writing that chapter, but I got over it after a while. Now, back to the action. Anakin and Charro till the end of this one, baby!

I'm on the home stretch!

--

After Charro was released from the healers, Anakin was knighted. All the council had thought that the Trial of Character had been fulfilled during Charro's recovery period. Anakin had been over the moon during the Knighthood ceremony, and not just because he was able to grow his hair out.

No, we all knew why he was twitching through the entire ceremony. Charro had been invited, among with some of Anakin's friends. He stood at the sidelines, watching in awe as I cut off Anakin's braid. I pressed it into Anakin's hand, whispering good luck in his ear.

Then I stood back, smiling slightly as I watch Yoda decree him a knight, one of the Jedi Order. He stood with such pride and honour that I had to wonder where the little sand-covered boy that Qui-gon had found on Tatooine had gone.

The crowd started to clear out into the celebration chamber, where refreshments and evning meal where being served. I started to walk towards Anakin, drifting amongst the throng of people. I watched as Charro pushed through the crowd, throwing his arms around Anakin at the first chance he got, grinning like there was no tomorrow.

I watched on as Anakin crouched down beside the youngling, smiling gently.

"Now, Charro, I need someone to watch my back and keep R2 out of trouble. Maybe…a Padawan?"

"I s'pose, Knight Skywalker," Charro commented, his face falling slightly.

"Well," Anakin sighed, pressing the force sensitive stone that I had given him as a Padawan, "I suppose i_you'l/il _have to do."

I smiled softly as I watched Charro's eyes light up, and hugged Anakin tighter, if that was even possible. I wondered if he would ever let go. Anakin ruffled Charro's bright red hair, equally grinning now. Sighting me, he pushed Charro off to the celebrations, promising him that he would be there in a moment.

He walked over, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"It's okay, Anakin. I'm not going to attack you. You should know that by now." I reprimanded gently.

"Thankyou, Master. I-I couldn't have got here without your training." He went to bow, but I stopped him midway.

"My name is Obi-wan, Anakin. And if you bow one more time I swear I will take up legal action against you."

He looked confused, so I went on.

"Anakin, I have known you since you where nine. You have been like a son to me for all these years, and now it is time for you to be my brother," I paused, smiling, "And you have your own son to take care of."

I said, gesturing over to Charro, who was conversing quite enthusiastically with Bant; undoubtedly talking about Anakin's offer.

"Thankyou…Obi-wan."

"And you, Anakin."

I smiled at him once more, before shooing him off to join Charro. I stood by Bant's side, smiling as I watched them travel through the room together. Bant looked at me, her large green eyes twinkling in the evening lights.

"You're going to miss him" She commented.

"Much more then I first thought." I replied, feeling for the first time in years, a emptiness inside.

She wrapped a free arm around me.

"It'll be okay, you'll see."

"I know,"

I watched as he continued down the hall.

"I know."

ebonnici12/tmp/uploads/FF_1874533_Page 2 of 2


	9. End

**Chapter Nine **

**(Epilogue) **

And so, another week later, and I find myself at another ceremony- Charro's braiding ceremony. I feel a wave of emotion run though me, and I can't help but shed a tear. After all I've been through, and now it's Anakin's turn. Yoda stands next to Anakin and Charro, and I watch on as Yoda speaks of the ancient laws governing apprentice.

"The same, no pair is. Greatness, I sense from this pair. But beware, young Master. Lie ahead, trails do, and only succeed you will, with the help of you apprentice."

Bant stands next to me, squeezing my hand gently. She knows this is hard for me, and I am glad that she's here.

"And so the student becomes the master," I murmur, and Bant looks at me.

"It is his time." She whispers, and I smile. Yes, yes it is.

As the last hair is tied, the crowd around me cheers happily. Charro beams, and Anakin stands behind him protectively, but unable to hide his utter joy.

"Now, bonded you are. A new apprentice and master, we have." Master Yoda calls over the crowd, sending the crowd into applause again. Everyone stands, starting to clear out after a while. Bant leaves me alone eventually, and now I am the last one in the auditorium.

_What shall I do with myself now?_ I ponder, thinking about the weeks gone by, reflecting over my time as Anakin's master.

_Whatever you wish, my apprentice. _I stand still at the sound of Qui-gon's voice floating through my head, but then relax. Even after death, he had to meddle with things that didn't concern him.

_Why do I get the feeling that this is your doing, Master?_

_The force works in mysterious ways, my young Jedi. _

_Yes._

I allow myself a small smile as I walk down the hall towards home.

_Yes it does._

**THE END**

ebonnici12/tmp/uploads/FF_1874533_Page 1 of 1


	10. NotesThanks

This is an author's note, so read it if you feel contented.

First of all, I'd like to say thanks to all my readers, and especially the people you review- you have more thanks then I could possible give you! I love getting feedback!

Since I started rewriting this, it was déjà vu all the way. But- I believe I have overcome the bar that I set to achieve, and I am happy with that. Life's about learning, improving, building on what you already have- and I would say I have done this with this piece.

Thanks to my friend Jess who nagged me to finish it the whole way, and is continuing to nag me to write my sequel. Thanks again to the people who read, enjoyed, reviewed. It means a lot to me, and expect more from me now that I've remembered my password XD

Thanks,

Ignaito

ebonnici12/tmp/uploads/FF_1874533_Page 1 of 1


End file.
